The proposed conference, titled Advances in Melanoma: From Biology to Therapy, will be held from September 20-23, 2014 at the Loews Philadelphia, Philadelphia, PA. This special conference will address the unique issues and challenges in investigating and effectively treating melanoma. The goal of this conference is to bring together the top basic, translational, and clinical researchers in the field to discuss how basic research findings can be translated effectively into novel treatment options in the clinic. Scientific sessions will consist of seven presentations in major session (four hours) and three presentations in minor (two hours) sessions from expert researchers. Each presentation from expert researchers will be 20-25 minute presentations long. Additionally, to encourage young investigators one to two proffered short talk 15-20 minute will be incorporated in each session with ample time for discussion. Conference will start with presentations covering the advances in genetics, epigenetics, pathogenesis of melanoma biology, leading the discussion into principles of response and resistance to therapy-currently a major problem, concluding the discussion on emerging new strategies of using combination therapy. A special one-hour panel discussion will focus on challenges and opportunities in the melanoma research. Poster sessions will be held to allow investigators to present and discuss their latest research in an informal setting. This conference will appeal to investigators focused on the basic, translational, and clinical aspects of melanoma and will foster collaborative interdisciplinary interactions to stimulate the development of new research and clinical practices. It is expected that this new conference will provide a unique forum for discussions that will further the basic, translational, and clinical goals of the field.